


Cold

by That_nerd_online



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Feeling emotionally numb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Draco relives the passed.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sleep deprived on a whim.

He didn’t feel the cold anymore.

It was strange, almost like an old friend gone missing.

He had known it growing up. 

In the snow that fell in winter, in the barely there sun in the common room through the water of the lake, in the silence of the manor and it’s empty halls, in the way that his father looked at him.

He knew the cold.

He didn’t notice at first as it happened but thinking back, he knows it began as death eaters started appearing in his house and the silence of the halls was replaced with the screams of Muggleborns.

He started not to feel the cold of the banister as his hand made contact; it was nothing compared to the cold that ran through him when the Dark Lord spoke.

And day after day he stopped feeling. There was only numbness and the singular cold brought on by the Dark Lord, his voice, his gaze, his presence.

Until there was nothing felt at all.

Lucius‘s stare ineffective, the snow in his bare hand like nothing, even as the skin began to turn blue.

The first time he remembers feeling something again was warmth, something that had never belonged in the house they stood in.

It was the very moment gray eyes connected with green.

“Draco, it’s not healthy for you to do this, just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean it’s not there affecting you.” Harry fell to his knees beside him as he forced Draco to sit up, brushing snow off him as he went, bringing Draco out of the memory of his passed.

“You know, I’d really rather you didn’t do this every other day that it snows, with hair like yours it’s not exactly easy to spot you out here” Harry continued as he took off his cloak and threw it over Draco’s shoulders looking around the field of white they were in

Draco looked up at Harry as he did this and softly placed his hands on the other's cheeks, feeling the warmth spread through his fingers, chasing away the numbness.

He looked into the same green eyes that had chased away the numbness of the war and now help to chase away the memory of it, just hoping to convey what Harry meant to him.

Harry’s eyes seemed to melt with fondness as he returned the look before leaning in and kissing Draco, sweet and softly as if he was a precious thing Harry knew and loved.

“Come on let’s go home, and we can cuddle in bed,” Harry said as he gently pulled away and grabbed Draco’s hands to stand with him, and Draco smiled the kiss having washed away almost all of the numbness at once,

He may no longer be able to feel the cold, but at least he can feel the warmth of Harry’s hand in his.


End file.
